


when the wolves come home

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jon really did like the wolf bit, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Sewing Clothes as a Love Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: After the battle of Winterfell and before the one for the Seven Kingdoms, Jon receives a gift.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740037
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	when the wolves come home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure who's in more pain - Jon and Sansa with their silent pining, or me with my desperate efforts to shove this fic into 500 words.  
> Written for day four of the Jonsa Drabble Fest - **hidden/true**. It's an idea I've had in a while, based entirely on Jon's wardrobe change between episodes three and four in s8, and here's how it finally manifested.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it and feedback is, as always, most welcome!

Sansa knows.

Sansa _knows_. They _all_ know, but it’s different with her, as if she’s the one anchor he has to the Stark name, more than Arya and Bran seem to be. There had been a time when he’d have felt nothing of the sort, but they’d still been children then; neither of them had known anything. He certainly hadn’t suspected that one day he’d use her name interchangeably with _home_ , but here they are, and the thought of her not returning that feeling is as terrifying as it’s distant. She would _never_ , and yet—

And yet, he worries. 

It still seems insane – him, heir to the Iron Throne; him, a Targaryen. It’s a ridiculous thought, trying to step into the place of a prince that he’s never been, like trying on clothes that don’t quite belong to him, playing at royalty. He doesn’t feel any different than he had before the reveal and he’d tried to explain that, rather desperately, to both Sam and Dany, with varying results. He’d been less than pleased when the topic had, inevitably, drifted back to _that_ with his family, but he’d born that weight as well, eager to be done with it at last.

He would never be done with it, it seems.

And when Sansa had called him down to the seamstress’s rooms several days later, shortly before the preparations for leaving Winterfell would begin in earnest, he hadn’t been sure what to expect. She works alongside with them on occasion, he knows, and she’d been responsible of some of the finer additions to his armour before, but she’d been ever so quiet since the reveal he’d delivered her, absorbing the information in silence like the lady she’d been brought up to be, and if this new creation, whatever it is, is her way of saying she accepts the truth for what it is, he might not be able to take it. If she’s made him a dragon—

“It’s a _wolf_.”

It sounds so relieved that Sansa gives him a questioning look; the kind she’d try to repress if he were anyone else. “Of course it is. It’s part of the armour, see, more decoration than anything, but—”

“But it’s a wolf.” Two, in fact, facing one another where the neckline would be, keeping him safe. There’s an odd sort of ache behind his eyes, suddenly, as if he might cry if he allows himself to think about it for too long. “Thank you, Sansa.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” It’s a small mercy that she looks as flustered as he feels, but Jon hangs onto it nevertheless. “It wouldn’t do to go to war in King’s Landing without your house sigil on your chest.”

He could kiss her, Jon discovers with a distant hint of surprise, but when he steps closer, arms reaching out to make space for her on reflex, and Sansa sinks into his embrace, it’s the kind of sensation he knows he wouldn’t trade for any other.


End file.
